


An Experiment in Mayhem

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad RP Behavior, F/F, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Charlie and Jo have unusual plans for Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge Round 7
> 
> Ship: CharJo  
> Partner: justanothersaltandburn  
> Prompt: Let’s wear black and throw things at happy couples.

It had been forever since Jo had someone on Valentine’s Day. Junior year of high school, she’d been dating a senior girl. Madi had picked Valentine’s Day to tell her oops, I’ve been cheating on you with a college boy and now I’m pregnant. Between that and knowing what cupids really were, thanks to her friends having run into one (and told her a HILARIOUS story about it), Jo pretty much thought of Valentine’s Day as a good day to go hunting.

She’d started dating Charlie last summer, introduced by Dean Winchester, and to her great surprise she and Charlie were still dating come February. It was great. Except… she hated Valentine’s Day. How did she tell Charlie not to do that? Charlie was the type to go nuts for every holiday.

So when Charlie came by on February 12th, looking incredibly nervous and guilty, Jo started to panic a little.

“Um, hey. I wanted to… Valentine’s Day is really close, but…” Charlie stammered a little. “You don’t… do you have anything planned for that day?”

“No. You’re the holiday gal, I figured I’d better not even try making my own plans. I didn’t want to screw up yours. I mean, I got you some chocolate, but…” Jo bit her tongue. “By which I mean chocolate-covered popcorn. It probably sucks.”

Charlie grinned. “Great! See, I kind of… I hate Valentine’s Day. Back in high school, it always sucked. I kind of got a little bullied for being both gay and a nerd, so I never really… anyway, I have this annual tradition. I set up a fake account in Guild Wars 2, and run around trolling all the RPers making things unbearable. I, um… I set one up for you, too. If you want to join me.”

Jo giggled. “I can barely even play Guild Wars 2, Charlie. I suck!”

“All you need to do is shout things and join in some emotes. No fighting, no exploration. Tell me what you want to play and I’ll even get you through the tutorial level and off to Lion’s Arch or Divinity’s Reach.”

“Make me a charr! That way if the RPers complain about us, I can just argue that I’m roleplaying too. Can you imagine charr dealing with the human bullshit around Valentine’s Day?”

Charlie giggled. “Makes sense. I’ll be an asura. Studying bookah reactions to charr mayhem during this time of love and fertility rites.”

 

On the 14th, Jo brought the chocolate-covered popcorn, Charlie set up the laptops, and they got to work. They quickly settled on Divinity’s Reach – human noble RP center. They designed matching outfits, dyed all-black, and settled in to watch for good targets. It didn’t take long to find them. Charlie knew which taverns to go to – the Maiden’s Whisper was always popular.

Jo’s charr was an elementalist, and Charlie had put in the work to unlock weapon skills. One Healing Rain later, Jo and Charlie were so busy giggling at all the outrage they could barely sit up. Somehow, Charlie was able to type her asura’s observations, prompting more outrage, prompting Jo to switch to wind and blow some cool air to contrast all the hot air coming out of people’s mouths.

When the Maiden’s Whisper got boring, they moved to the Busted Flagon on the other side of the city. They got some warning through map chat, so it wasn’t as much fun. They finished up by heading to Lion’s Arch to troll Trader Jikk’s, Tyria’s only tropical bar.

“You do this every year, Charlie?” Jo asked as she caught her breath from the norn who had challenged her to a drinking contest. Apparently, Guild Wars 2 had an in-game drinking contest game, which Jo had lost badly. Now her charr was curled up sleeping adorably.

“Every year. I used to do World of Warcraft, but with Guild Wars 2 I don’t have to pay two subscriptions just to have a troll account. This was the best year yet!” Charlie sent her asura over to poke at the sleeping charr. “I hope we can do this again next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not troll the RPers. We are a sensitive and dramatic lot who would be so devastated if someone harassed us and ruined special Valentine's plans.
> 
> I chose finishing in Trader Jikk's because that's where my old guild used to hang out for our rare tavern RP. We mostly did open-world RP.
> 
> I chose Guild Wars 2 because 1) I'm a member of an RP guild so I'm familiar with the game and 2) Felicia Day voiced the asura member of Destiny's Edge, the legendary guild that almost destroyed one of the Elder Dragons. Zojja is a major character who is a huge part of the game's story.


End file.
